Cazando en el bosque
by DeevYLP
Summary: Un momento maravilloso e inolvidable… ante una cruda realidad.


**ACLARO que los personajes principales de esta historia son propiedad intelectual de la autora Suzanne Collins. Por supuesto, la trama de este Fic ¡es mía! ;)**

**NOTA: Si a alguien le agradase mi historia y desearán compartirla en alguna otra red social, sólo pido me informen y claro está, nunca olviden dar créditos al autor. ¡GRACIAS! ;)**

* * *

**Cazando en el bosque**

* * *

Una mañana más en el Distrito Número 12… el clima era bueno, había un sol radiante, pero a pesar de la intensidad de su luz, no quemaba… por ello, esta mañana había salido más temprano a cazar… igual se supone no haría mucha falta, después de haber ingresado mi nombre 42 veces en la urna para la cosecha, tenía suficientes teselas para sobrevivir, si el hambre no era fuerte, al menos una semana. Aun así, aquí estaba en medio de la zona que el capitolio prohibía que pisáramos, pero que como siempre ella y yo nos negábamos a obedecer.

No era lo mismo sin ella, me sentía tan vacío y tan solo ahora, en este momento, deseaba tanto haber sido más decisivo y no haber dudado en entregarme voluntario la tarde de ayer, pero NO, no supe que hacer, es que no era justo, ella ahora iba rumbo al capitolio para ser parte de la diversión de esa gente sin neuronas y sin escrúpulos, que solo se saciaban viendo como otra gente moría sin que ellos pudiendo hacerlo, metieran las manos para salvarlos a todos; y yo, aquí estaba preocupado por ella pero a final de cuentas sin riesgos ni peligros, vivo por el momento y por mucho tiempo más.

Realmente estaba cansado de esta maldita sociedad, cómo deseaba actuar, buscar la manera de terminar con este régimen de gobierno, pero bien sabía que no podría lograrlo solo, es más que ni siquiera la unión de un solo distrito lograría algo, la prueba estaba clara con la extinción del Distrito Número 13.

A pesar de todas las ideas que ahora vagaban en mi mente, algo me quedaba claro, ya que había decidido quedarme aquí, sin tampoco mover las manos para salvarla del terrible fin que podría tener, al menos tenía que cuidar de su familia, ella querría eso y así sería. Comencé a preparar las trampas para cazar, posteriormente me senté y miré al cielo, quise pensar que donde fuera que estuviera ella estaría viendo una misma parte de este cielo tan brillante que me cubría esta mañana.

Y así, no sé cómo, pero mis pensamientos empezaron a volar y crear la diferencia entre lo real y la cruel mentira… vaya juego, vaya truco para liberar mi dolor, para ser optimista y creer que al final del camino, ella y yo estaríamos bien.

– ¡Gale! ¡Despierta! – decía Katniss con una ligera sonrisa – te quedaste dormido… y no has visto lo que ya cayó en la trampa que pusiste, será una excelente cena la de hoy.

– ¿Enserio? ¡Vaya! ¿Cayó muy rápido no? ... –dije con evidente sorpresa- pero bueno, vamos a por ella.

– ¿Rápido? Has dormido bastante Gale… yo ya fui y regrese como tres veces… ve todo lo que encontré hoy… – menciono Katniss mientras me mostraba un sinnúmero de plantas recogidas y aves cazadas, así como unos cuántos peces.

– ¡wow! Eso estuvo bien ¡Catnip! – dije mientras la abrazaba, situación que me hizo estremecer, por primera vez sentí una rara sensación, la miré y pude observar que al parecer ella también había sentido lo mismo.

Luego alguna parte de mi subconsciencia decidió e intervino por mí, pues estoy consciente de que de alguna otra forma yo nunca habría hecho lo que hice a continuación… atraerla con fuerza hacia mí, mirarla tan fijamente a los ojos, acercar mi rostro al de ella y sobretodo… aun en contra de cualquier pronóstico… besarla… comenzar a besarla y atreverme a tomar parte de su esencia.

Al principio fue extraño, entre mi nerviosismo y su sorpresa, la acción que se presentaba parecía incomoda, sin embargo, algo en mí me hizo sentir seguro y fue cuando decidí empezar a guiarla, a mostrarle que a mí lado no tenía nada que temer, que no le haría daño alguno, que yo… ¿la amaba?

Mi plan dio resultado, o eso pareció cuándo note que ella correspondía, que comenzaba a abrazarme y que cerraba los ojos con fuerza para sentir profundamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Con delicadeza, la dirigí hacía el suelo del bosque, de tal forma que yo quede encima de ella, separándome un momento para tomar aire y posteriormente continuar con la ronda de besos y caricias que se produjeron.

La situación era excitante, yo estaba convencido de que ella me gustaba, más no había tenido tan claro mi verdadero sentir hacia ella, sino hasta este momento. Pasaron los minutos, y tal vez una hora o dos, cuando de repente escuche un ruido cercano y me separé de ella bruscamente, seguido al ruido, nos invadió el silencio y eso me preocupo más. La miré indicándole que tomará las cosas para que nos retiráramos, ella era una chica inteligente que entendió inmediatamente.

Le seguí el paso hacia la salida, ninguno de los dos mencionaba palabra de lo anteriormente sucedido, era obvio que si algo nos importaba más que eso, era salir vivos de ahí. Sin embargo el camino me pareció extenso, no recordaba que nos hubiésemos adentrado tanto al bosque, y entonces note cómo un aerodeslizador llegaba a nosotros y con su llegada también otro suceso que daría fin al maravilloso momento que ella y yo habíamos tenido… el aparato había arrojado una especie de lanza atada a un cable, que había dado a Katniss primeramente y después venía por mí.

"¡NOOO!" grité desesperadamente cerrando los ojos… cuando volví a abrirlos me percaté que ella ya no estaba y yo sí, estaba sentado sobre el suelo del bosque frente a la vista de un cielo brillante… comprendí que ese día ella no estaba conmigo estuvo… ¿Por qué?… Porque todo había sido un sueño, ¡un estúpido sueño!… lo cual me alegraba porque al menos entonces ella estaba viva ahora… pero eso también significaba que aquel beso… que aquel encuentro jamás había ocurrido… pero también jamás saldría de mis pensamientos.

* * *

**Espero que este escrito haya sido de su agrado. Les invito a dejar sus comentarios, buenos y/o malos, no hay problema mientras sean constructivos. ;) También los invito a visitar mi perfil para acceder a mis historias, tanto las creadas por mí como las que son mis favoritas, escritas por respetables autoras de esta comunidad FF.**


End file.
